Dominant Love Grimmjow Oneshot
by AnimeHottie18
Summary: This is a story that I originally wrote requested by someone on Quizilla; I don't particularly like how lovey-dovey it was, but she did and hopefully you will too.  Pairing: Her OC x Grimmjow


Name: Kaye Konno

Age: 17

Race: Human/animal she is a Neko

Looks: .com/art/Shy-Cheetah-172433155

Where they reside: World of the Living

Crush/Love: Grimmjow

Relationship with Crush: possible enemy

Friends: no one (oh god such a loner)

Foes: Most of the Soul Society

Synopsis of Past: She lost her family a long time ago. Constantly being pursued by scientists for what she is, she was able to become strong enough to defend herself. But now her power has become and interest to the likes of the Soul Society (and Probably Aizen too). With even more enemies, she is franticly looking for safety.

Like: Most animals, quiet, nighttime, stars

Dislike: Dogs, Shinigamis, scientists, crowds.

Abilities: Able to Transform into cats, including large cats like Cheetahs.

Other: (i noticed there wasn't a place for personalities) she's smart, and quiet. She constantly worries about people knowing what she is.

"Phew, finally they're gone…" Kaye whispers, leaning against the back of a building, her chest heaving up and down heavily from the long run she had to get away from –another- swarm of scientists after her for those abilities she possessed. She shrugged and let herself slid down the side of the building, sitting at the very edge of it, not feeling any spiritual pressure around. Though only for a short time she even knew what spiritual pressure was, she could sense it was quite far from her, as was the lead to the scientists that were chasing her; Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Suddenly a pressure –did- arise near her, but this was much different from the ones that were following her. "A hollow?" she whispered to herself, half in fright since she was too out of energy to face anything. "It's strong though…and there's many." She dove herself back to her feet, her neko ears twitching, trying to hear any noise to where exactly it was coming from. She glanced around, laying her eyes on a man that didn't have his attention directed towards her, and a league of five behind him whom also seemed to have something different they were after.

She couldn't take her eyes off the guy though. His blue hair shimmered in the sunset and his smirk could even be seen from as far as she was from him. He seemed to order the others to do something that she could barely hear. All she heard was the word 'soul reapers'. She took this chance to get closer to the scene while his back was turned, though she had to be quite cautious. Kaye transformed into a cheetah and stalked quietly closer, seeing there was a battle about to start once again.

Again she hid, not wanting to become a part of it. She kept herself quiet as she watched the man face off against a soul reaper with orange hair. Kaye didn't recodnize the man, but didn't honestly recognize anyone there, but there was something about that blue haired man she couldn't look away. Her tail lashed lightly back and fourth, a shy look on her face as she hid, her emrald eyes gleaming softly.

_What should I do?_ She thought, staring out, seeing it was a hard to match battle, the man she had been watching seemed to be the stronger of the two. She swallowed hard as she saw the blue haired man take a blow to the chest. "That looks like it hurt," she whispered, worried a bit, but even with how light her voice was he could hear her, as if he had the senses of a cat.

He pinned the orange haired man down and his smirk glimmered over at her. "What's a cheetah doing out here…talking?" he asks, a scoff in his speech. The orange haired boy seemed to not be getting up as the blue haired one strutted himself over to her. Of course she backed up, further and further. "Afraid I see?" He smirked more.

"N-no~!" she screams before she bolts off, running far, far away.

He didn't chase her though; someone already came for him and his followers, forcing him back to Las Noches to get yelled at of course. She just ran and ran and ran, not knowing where to stop. Normally she would have stayed to fight, but in her condition she knew she couldn't stand a chance, especially against someone like him.

~~FFWD to a week later~~

The blue haired man, whom we all know of as Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, had told Aizen about his find and overall peaked his interest even more than anything. "A cheetah girl, eh?" Aizen says to himself, his eyes gleaming with ideas. "How interesting." He ponders the idea on his thrown like any other day, his smirk never fading through the whole time he thought. The days passed like years, so slow you'd have thought they didn't exist. Finally he made a decision that he could truly stick with.

Gin brings Grimmjow into the presence of Aizen, him being a trouble from the moment he stepped in, glaring at Aizen and all. "Oii, what'd you want me in here for anyway?" he asks, obviously not wanting to be in the same room as the man that demoted him.

"Oh, no reason really." His smirk gleams. "Track down that cheetah girl."

He's appauled by the order and has to step back a bit, quixotically staring at the man. At that moment he was too baffled to speak, but nods and is shown out by Gin, still in silence. _What does he want with –her-?_ He thinks, his mind still agape as he opens a gate to the world of the living to hunt her down. _What could she possibly be that he'd want so badly? Isn't she just a cheetah?_ He shakes his head and starts his search for her spiritual pressure.

_~~~FFWD 3 hours later~~~_

He finally spots her sleeping in an empty house, curled up with her cheetah ears facing down and her tail curled into her position. Lightly he smiles. "She's kind of cu~ wait, what am I saying?" he whispers to himself, mentally slapping himself before grabbing the sleep enduced girl and holding her bridal style in his arms. The poor girl didn't even notice a thing, sleeping so peacefully in his arms as they teleported over to Hueco Mundo.

Her eyes fluttered open a half hour later to be staring up at the black, sullen sky of hueco mundo, but she was floating. _Wait…floating?_ Her thoughts brought her back to reality; she was being carried, and quite fast for that matter. Her eyes bolted around until she saw what was carrying her. She squirmed and wriggled in a fiery way, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Damned girl, cut it out!" Grimmjow spat, glaring down at her.

She glared equally back up. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Hueco Mundo," He smirked. "And I'm Grimmjow."

She stayed silent, shocked and confused

.

He looked down at her quixotically. "You are?"

"You don't know who the girl is you're kidnapping?" she screamed.

"No, I'm ordered to get you."

She growled, "By –who-?"

"Aizen-Sama."

Her eyes showed more shock than thought possible. She stayed quiet for the rest of the way there, too confused to speak. After a while though he hit her in the head, bringing her back to reality from her 'how' and 'why' factor she kept thinking of.

"Aren't you ever going to damned well answer me?" he spat.

She nodded as she was set down on the floor of the start to Las Noches. "Kaye Konno is my name," she says shyly, a light blush upon her face, though anger burned throughout her body. She had never successfully gotten picket up and dragged somewhere –this- far away and since there was no one to help her, she was on her own. "Isn't Aizen a shinigami?"

"An ex shinigami," he corrected her as he dragged her by her wrist so she wouldn't leave his side. His grip was hard on her, but her tail wagged slightly in a lashing sensation, though the best she could do at the moment with it was wack him in the back. He bit his lip slightly from the pain, though it didn't seem like it did anything at all. "And will you stop wacking me with that damn tail of yours?"

"Fine," she muttered.

~~~FFWD to the throne room~~~

After what seemed like hours they wound up in the thrown room, her being forced to stand in front of Aizen-Sama. Her heart quivered from his piercing brown eyes looming down at her. He was…disgusting…to her. She couldn't stand the look he gave her, but swallowed hard and waited for that smirk to finally say something.

"So, you are?" he finally asks, breaking the tension.

She just glares of hatred and shyness, trying to hide behind Grimmjow, though she cowared slightly to him as well. The whole room grew silent, her green eyes staring down at the thrown room floor, fear within them.

"You're afraid?" he says with more of a smirk.

Grimmjow answers for her finally with, "She's Kaye Konno, Aizen-Sama."

"Ah interesting, take her to her room," he says meniacly.

He nods and as soon as he says so, they disappear into the hallway, walking with the still painful grip upon her wrist. She still squirms slightly. "Why do you keep doing that?" he growls at her.

"Because it's fun?" she says sarcastically.

He infuriates and pulls her hard into the open door, making her fall to her knees in front of him still standing at the door way. "Don't use a damned tone with me, woman!"

"I'll use that tone if I want to," she says in a shy tone, not realizing what she was even saying. With that fire caught his eyes and he walked closer, glaring at her, slightly kicking at her, trying to get her to her feet. His glare was strong and heavy, as if the tone could weigh on a person all day and night.

"To your feet," he demanded, reaching down and pulling her up.

She stood there frozen, shyly says, "G-gomenasai~!"

"Don't apologize…" he says in a growl, slapping her out of anger.

She stared up at him with slight fear, but slight anger. She knew from this anger she could probably rip out his jaw with a slash of her claws or slip out of his grip with a small cat form, but instead she just lied there in his grasp, motionless, still. All he did was stare down at the girl, without further hurting her or anything of the sort. After about five or seven minutes he placed her down on the white couch in the room and sighed, standing beside her.

"I'll be back, don't move," he said with slight hatred in his voice.

With that he left her all alone in the cell where the only light shining in was the light of the moon of Hueco Mundo. Her luminus green eyes stared from the moon to the shadow which the bars cast from her window. Somehow, though she didn't know what would happen to her, she couldn't help but give a light smile. "It's beautiful…"she says quietly to herself. "Maybe one day again I'll be able to watch that first hand." She refers to the bit of stars that shined at Hueco Mundo. Though there was no sunlight, ever, there anyone could tell there was a beautiful night every night, much unlike the world of the living which clouds up, blocking the stars from shining.

It had to be two hours or so that she was left there just thinking about it. As smart a girl as she was, she didn't want to find a way to leave. Or more or less she didn't see a way that she –could- leave. Even with those powers of hers she would have to go against Aizen, Grimmjow, or any other threat in her way. This, she thought about before slumping down in the couch, was nearly impossible on her own. Without anyone to help her she'd be stuck there for life…or for as long as they'd let her live.

Grimmjow knocked her out of her thoughts by brining in a clattering light supply of food on a moving platter. She looked up at him with a what-is-this expression on her face, but he only turned and walked away, leaving her with the food, giving a soft glare behind him. "I'll be back in another hour," he said in his normal hot-headed voice. "You better have that all eaten or I'll shove it down your throat." With a demonic grin he left.

Of course, with that threat she strode herself in a cat like nature to the plate of food, studied it to see if it was in fact poisoned, and deducing it wasn't she started to gulp it down. An array of fish food it seemed it was, probably Aizen thinking it as a cruel joke that since the girl was half cat all she liked was tuna and salmon, but all the less she finished it as if there was plenty where it'd come from. She slouched back on the couch, a shy, confused expression still bewildering her face. _Why are they giving me food? _She wondered._ Are they –trying- to keep me alive?_

In about an hour, as he promised, he returned with a bored expression on his face. "So it seems I'm stuck watching you now, ne?" he says, half talking to himself. "How interesting." He sighs and lounges next to her, still not taking a glance at her, but being quite humble and not as angered as before.

Suddenly she spoke up. "So I'm you're enemy, right?" she asked quixotically.

He shrugged slightly. "I guess you could call it that," he said before pausing for a moment. "It wasn't my idea to bring you here though…and it was your fault for being there when I was fighting the substitute shinigami." His voice was by this point in a low growl, showing he had hatred for someone else much more than for her, but now he looked over to her, seeing the shy expression on her face as she glanced away, out again to the moon.

"A-alright," she says quietly. "S-sorry…"

"You're apologizing…for what?" He asked, slightly confused.

She kept quiet and again he started to enrage, but much less than before. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up to eyelevel with him. Grimmjow for a moment looked as if he were going to yell and scream at her, but his look was softer, though anger burned within his eyes. Before she had time to say a word she felt a pair of soft lips against hers roughly.

Her eyes widened, but in instinct she kissed back, soon closing her emerald eyes. Though it was a simple kiss it seemed like it went on forever. When he pulled back even he seemed quite shocked by the result of his actions. He shrugged and put her down, letting her fall back softly on the couch.

"Sorry," he said, starting to get up.

She pulled his arm back, making his head turn back to her, his eyes piercing her skin slightly with the glare they gave off. "What was that for?" she asked shyly, blushing slightly by this point.

He didn't answer for a moment, possibly too confused himself to speak. When he finally did it was firm, no romantic tone to it, though any normal person in the world of the living would have a romantic, sweet tone to those words. "Shut up and be mine already, Kaye-Chan," he says sternly, kissing her again.

When their lips parted she was left in a daze, but whispered, "Of course."

((OOC: Sorry it's short, well only 4 and some pages, but I'm not too familiar with Grimmjow as a romantic interest character, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if he was portrayed as mean, but I had to put the whole 'possible enemy' vibe into it ^^""))


End file.
